


Ling, the Cyan Finch

by dr_pyc



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_pyc/pseuds/dr_pyc
Summary: Ling, just like most people, isn't who he was before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ling, the Cyan Finch

**Author's Note:**

> A short ass fic to ease my simping for Ling, I guess?? Anyways, due to issues within myself I stopped writing two years ago, and now that I'm back I'll be starting from zero as an anonymous writer with no audience, it'll be hard to let people know that I write. But that's fine with me. Just a little disclaimer to somehow let you know that my writing skills are rusty and not as good as it is before.
> 
> Typographical, grammatical, and other errors may be present in this article. Feel free to point it out, as well as comment suggestions for improvement.
> 
> (To this particular artist on IG, @mcilla7, thank you so much for lending a hand in how I'd describe Ling. I want to let you know that I really admire and appreciate your art.)

_His blade is silent as it leaves its scabbard in an expert draw. The only sound it makes is when it whistles as he swings his blade through the air with the natural gracefulness he possessed. It might be the last sound you ever hear._

Ling has left the Cadia Riverlands and travelled throughout the Land of Dawn.

Ever since the fight with Zilong, his once friend — turned rival, Ling will never been the same.

Everyone now acknowledged him as one of the most quiet, reserved, and yet ever so deadly assassins that have walked through the place, with his feather steps and sharp sword. His known affilation with the group of assassins known as Finch, only made his name sound blood-curlding; being distinguished as the cyan one. One look from the symbol in his forehead, and you are bound to see your whole life flash in front of you and enunciate your last words. Nothing more, nothing less.

Assassins are usually hidden in plain sight. The only moment you will see them is when they put you in an eternal slumber with the symphonies of their weapons — you will see them in clothings designed for hiding. However, if you stumble across one with the intricately feathered clothing that you can't take your eyes off, no doubt it is him — Ling, the Cyan Finch. His blank amaranthine eyes will gaze at you and his smile will render you breathless; despite his violent attacks his beauty is undoubtedly eye-catching. The first time you see him soaring upon you with a blade will also be the last time.

He is graceful, elegant, refined, and every move by him a silent hush to death.

However, years ago, Ling isn't who he is today — have you ever imagined Ling being the polar opposite of his identity? No? Have you seen his lavender hair that reached down his torso, tied up into a messy bun? Have you seen him clad in armoury, his scars along his skin visible?

That was who he was... five years ago. Alongside Zilong, fighting against and alongside him at the same time, receiving the vigorous training of the Great Dragon to become the next dragon warrior, guarding the Cadia Riverlands away from harm and protect it even at the cost of his life. One fight led into another, and soon they were fighting for the title.

Ling's temper was something never to be cut short, as well as his patience. He was irascible, and anyone who dared disagree will meet his sharp blade right in the face, hesitation absent in his eyes. A ticking time bomb, that's what people in the Dragon Altar thought of him. His stubbornness, once his main source of perseverance in accomplishing what he needed to do, became his pride that soared higher than sky itself.

Leaving the Cadia Riverlands was the best decision he ever made, — for him, at least. He and the Black Dragon, Yu Zhong, has walked to a path of no return...

There was no going back.

Shortly after he left, joining the group of assassins called Finch may have been the best decision he made — leaving the Dragon Altar with only nothing but a sword and ragged clothes has made him seem feeble — not to mention his ridiculously long, messy hair, and his thin physique, he became the target of assassins who killed for pleasure and somehow, somwhere in between escaping from them, Ling ended up joining.

The training back in the Dragon Altar involved withstanding pain and inflicting it at the same time, which was a burden for Ling (That turned Zilong into the glorious fighter he is today, and Ling could have been too had he not left due to the anger and hatred he felt towards the unfair treatment of the Great Dragon). However, due to his slender frame, he had a hard time training to be a fighter. With the teachings given to him by the Finch, he learned not only to make the best out of his lean form by jumping around walls with remarkable agility, but also the lesson he may have needed the most: patience. His aggressive demeanour was replaced with a calm one. From a hostile fighter, he slowly shaped himself into a reserved assassin: gone was the Ling who was reckless and irritable.

Not long after, with the three crystal markings that symbolised affiliation with the Finch on his forehead, he became one of the deadliest assassins known throughout Cadia. 

Every night, a defiant sword is sheathed. Someone dies, and those who had wronged the Cyan Finch decreases in number. He killed whoever he wanted to kill.

The night owls sing in sympathy.


End file.
